What a Special Surprise!
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, Fluff, CANON. Apa kejutan termanis yang pernah Sasuke berikan pada Sakura, eh? RnR?


**a/n: **Drabble, Fluff, SasuSaku :D pecinta SS? Monggo dibaca dan _tolong komentarnya._

.

**Tittle: **What a Special Surprise_**  
**_**Rate: **T**  
Language: **Indonesian**  
Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary:**_ Drabble, Fluff__, CANON__. __Apa kejutan termanis yang pernah Sasuke berikan pada Sakura, eh? __RnR?_

**Warning(s): Fluff? Drabble, ****CANON****, diksi kapas (?), OOC? Etc.**

**Happy read.**

**.**

Di hadapannya kini, Sasuke berdiri angkuh dengan tatapan _sharingan_-nya yang sangatsangatsangat menusuk. Sekali lagi, menusuk. Perlu diulang? k.

Haruno Sakura terpojok. Kini mereka berdua tengah bertarung di dalam sebuah _kekkei genkai _yang dibuat oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Sakura terpojok. Sasuke memojokkannya. (Uhuk.)

"Ngh!"

Sakura meringis saat ia berniat menyerang Sasuke. Namun apa daya, semua _chakra-_nya sudah tertelan oleh si bocah ayam di hadapannya yang tengah menyeringai sinis ini. Dapat Sakura lihat, teman-temannya yang berada di luar _kekkei genkai _itu tengah berteriak menyemangatinya. Dan Naruto tengah menangis, menjerit, meneriakkan namanya. Sedangkan para _missing-nin _yang berada di pihak Sasuke tengah mengelu-elukan nama Uchiha. Mendorong bocah itu untuk membunuhnya _sekarang._

Matilah Sakura.

"Nah. Rasakan _akhir semua penderitaanmu_. Sakura." Desis Sasuke dingin. Sedingin keringat yang mengucur melalui pelipis Sakura sekarang.

"Ka-kau ... JANGAN MENDEKAT, UCHIHA!"

Wanita berambut merah jambu sebahu itu membentak si buronan. Genangan air mata bergumul di pelupuknya. Sedang Sasuke masih saja menyeringai (mesum) tipis.

Dilihatnya Sasuke merogoh kantung senjatanya. Ia terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu di sana. Di luar _kekkei genkai, Rookie _Konoha masih mengelu-elukan nama Sakura. "SAKURAAA! HAJAR BOCAH AYAM ITU!" (Lee) "SAKURA-_CHAAAN! _BANGUN! JANGAN KALAH SEBELUM AKU MENIKAHIMU!" (Naruto).

(Dan semua teriakan konyol itu tidak membangkitkan _chakra _Sakura. Sasuke sudah mengatakan padanya, _'rasakan akhir semua penderitaanmu'_ ―pertanda ia akan membunuhnya. Tapi benarkah?)

"Cih. Orang-orang bodoh itu masih saja meneriakkan namamu? (Hanya **aku seorang **yang boleh melakukannya!)" ujar sang ketua tim _Taka _pelan. Nadanya angkuh. Tatapannya masih tajam setajam mata elang. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan tangis. Saat Sasuke ...

'_Grep!'_

―mencengkram tangannya.

'_Onegai!'_

―lalu kembali menampangkan seringai yang kian melebar.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_!"

"SAKURA!"

"BERTAHANLAH!"

.

.

.

'_A-aku ...'_

.

.

.

"Inilah akhir semua penderitaanmu ..."

.

.

.

Tubuh Sakura bergemetar hebat. Ia belum mau membuka matanya. Pasrah. Semuanya adalah kehendak Tuhan. (Tapi siapkah ia dijemput ajal di usia semuda ini?)

"_Hiks ..."_

.

.

.

Dan benda itu sudah keluar dari kantung senjata Sasuke.

Eh?

Apa itu?

"―menikahlah denganku."

―oh, hanya sekotak cincin.

.

.

.

―APA?

.

.

.

"Ha-HAH?" ―_blush_.

(Lalu terdengarlah teriakan frustasi yang berasal dari arah Lee dan Naruto. Sedangkan sisanya hanya bersiul-siul menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.)

.

.

.

Inilah akhir dari semua penderitaan.

.

.

.

"Hn? Hanya itu saja?"

Seorang bocah perempuan kecil bermata legam itu menatap intens _emerald _sang ibu di hadapannya. Wajah datarnya terlihat kritis namun tenang. (Ia sama sekali tak mau menghargai cerita ibunya? Oh. _You make me wanna give you a special applause!)_

Sakura ―sang ibu kemudian hanya tersenyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Namun tangan-tangannya mengepal siap menghajar siapapun. (Sabar, Sakura. Dia anakmu!)

"Hmmmhhh ... lalu kau mau _Kaa-san _ceritakan apa, Nami-_chan_?" geram Sakura dengan senyum manis terpaksanya. Kekesalannya masih belum reda saat Nami mengangkat bahunya. Menyebalkan. Sama seperti ... ayahnya ...?

"Itu saja sih tidak manis. Kauceritakan padaku soal _bulan madu _kalian, itu baru manis. Naruto-_jisan _mengatakan itu padaku."

Oh, bulan madu katanya. Bai ...

―_WHAT THE ..._

.

.

.

'_Krek,'_

.

.

.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

(Agaknya Naruto masih dendam atas insiden beberapa tahun silam itu.)

**FIN**

Cuma 550 words :p  
Karena fic-fic kayak begini udah ramai di archive, jadi Chill mohon maaf kalau terjadi kesamaan :D  
Tapi ini pure karya Chill lho ya^^

Nah, ditunggu feedback-nya ya.  
Ada yang mau request? X) Untuk bulan ini Chill nerima request 5 fic buat FNI (**Cuma **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruKarin) dan 5 fic buat FVI (KaitoLuka, LenRin, LenMiku). Tertarik? Silahkan kasih notice di kotak review/PM FFn X) yang mau tinggal kasih alur, setting, atau temanya :D *woy keenakan* *plak* ―boong deng XD Cuma kasih aja genre yang mau dibuat sama settingnya :D buat info lebih lanjut ya kirim PM XD

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
03/06/2012


End file.
